


Red Roses

by NiebieskiWilk



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskiWilk/pseuds/NiebieskiWilk
Summary: A short story about flowers, jealousy and hidden love.
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews, Shawn Hunter/Cory Matthews
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, English is not my first language, sorry for possible mistakes.

Shawn was playing pool with his brother, but his smile showed that he was winning.  
"So what? " Eric asked. Cory didn't react as he continued to stare at Shawn "Cory? " He shook his brother. They were both sitting on the couch discussing the important matter, though the older brother seemed more involved.  
"Yes? " Cory looked at Eric with his eyes still dreamy. Immediately, however, he reflected and his eyesight became more alert.  
"Morgan's birthday, remember? We want to make a surprise party and buy a gift together or separately. "  
"Yes, yes of course." He focused on his brother. Eric repeated everything he said. Then Cory heard his name from a distance, glanced sideways and saw a courier asking some girl about him. She pointed to his and the guy came over.  
"Cory Matthews?" he was holding a bouquet of red roses.  
"Yes." he got up.  
"This is for you," he handed out the flowers, "sign here."  
Cory was surprised as he tried to ignore the whispers and stares of the other students. He quickly signed the receipt, took the flowers and the courier left. Matthews was too stunned to ask anything else.  
"Wow! " Eric got up and grabbed his brother a bunch of flowers. "Show me a note?" he started looking. Of course, he found "I think about you all the time." He read aloud.  
"Eric! Not so loud." Cory's face turned red.  
"You have a secret admirer. Come on, who do you think it is?" he smiled.  
"Eric!"  
"Okay, say in the ear". He moved closer and cocked his ear.  
"How do I know?" Cory grabbed his brother's flowers and headed towards the dorm. Taken away by Shawn's surprised look.

From that day on, Cory got a gift every day. Flowers or chocolates. The courier most often found him when he was with friends, often with a lot of other students around. The notes were usually similarly written. I think about you, I wait for you, I want you, I love you. With each Cory, he blushed more and more. He did not pretend to be imperturbable, after a week he even waited for the next delivery. Flowers decorated the dorm room and Cory shared chocolates with his friends. Except for Shawn, Shawn didn't want to eat them.  
"Maybe it's some girl in love? " Jack asked.  
"The guy should be sending the girl flowers. " Shawn muttered.  
"Now women are creative" Jack laughed.  
"It's either a guy" Eric grinned. "Then what? "  
Cory, busy devouring the chocolates, tore himself away from the box.  
"You think so? Anyway, he knows which are my favorites. "  
"We should study for the exam. " Shawn looked unhappy.  
"You have a fever? " Jack was surprised at the same time looking at his brother with sympathy.  
"Shawn, we are about to go to study in the room. Eat the chocolate." Cory offered him a box of chocolates, but Shawn didn't.  
"No thanks."  
Cory shrugged, then Eric snatched the box from him.  
"Shawn, get the chocolate." Eric's smile was broad, but Shawn's expression remained unchanged.  
"I'm going to learn." He got up from the chair.  
"Cory, you shouldn't eat that much chocolate." Eric said eating himself sweet.  
"They are for me "  
"But your admirer won't want you fat." Eric found it funny.  
This was too much for Shawn. He walked away quickly without looking back.  
"Maybe he'll get a good grade." Jack said looking after his brother. He felt sorry for Shawn.  
Cory returned to his room a quarter of an hour later, he wanted to talk to Shawn, but he hide his books.

A few months ago, Shawn came to his apartment drunk. Jack was shocked at how he got the alcohol, but more importantly why he was drinking when he promised he wouldn't. Hoping they didn't wake Eric, Jack set his brother down on the couch and took care of him. Shawn was clearly unhappy. At one point when Jack brought him a blanket to sleep on the couch, Shawn grabbed his hand and forced him to sit down next to him.  
"You are lucky." His alcoholic breath was an insult to Jack, but he would tell him in the morning.  
"It means?"  
"You're with the love of your life" Shawn wasn't going to be qui et "You and Eric are happy. I will never be so lucky ... "  
Jack helped him take off his jacket.  
"I'm sorry you didn't work with Angela ... "  
"Angela? No! I'm talking about Cory ... "  
Jack was surprised, though not completely. He had thought about it before. However, he was not sure if he was interpreting his brother's gaze towards his boyfriend's brother correctly. Eric's lips, however, were too beautiful and too willing not to abandon this thought and take care of his beloved instead. Besides, what was the chance that both brothers were interested in men.  
"I understand." He said quickly getting up and putting Shawn down. Covering it he heard yet.  
"But it's impossible, he is unreachable ..." Shawn fell asleep shortly after. Elder Hunter was upset about his brother drinking out of unhappy love. He didn't mention the conversation in the morning, neither did Shawn, Jack didn't lecture him for drinking even though Shawn apologized.

Cory didn't understand Shawn's behavior. It actually hurt him. Shawn Hunter has been his love for so long Cory has almost forgotten what it's like not to love him. Afraid of the mean comments, he turned towards Topanga. He loved her, of course, but like a sister. When she broke up with him, he tried to get her back, but she wouldn't and he quit. He finally realized that it was rude to cheat on her out of fear of the public. Anyway, she broke up. They were having a serious conversation, and Cory has not admitted his feelings for Shawn. No exaggeration, no one knew and it was better that way. However, when Shawn and Angela officially announced their end, Cory allowed himself to look at Hunter. They were friends, so it wasn't surprising. He could always say he was watching him because he was worried about breaking up with Angela. So what if it was six months ago. After all, Shawn is what he is. One day he returned to the dormitory with a hangover. Cory said what he thought, but Shawn just went to sleep.  
Ever since Cory started getting gifts, Shawn looked like his puppy had been kidnapped. Only otherwise, sad at first. He was probably sad that Cory had found someone who wanted him, and Shawn again considered himself unworthy of interest. However, as the days passed, his gaze changed as if he wanted to destroy those who kidnapped his puppy. He became impatient, reluctant to talk, and busy studying. The latter happened to make Cory happy. The following week, new bouquets of red roses appeared in their common room. Everyone in college was gossiping. Cory initially hoped the flowers were from Shawn, but Hunter laughed at Cory's timid speculation. So Matthews shut up. Shawn is not interested in him, so he focused on eating stress with chocolates. He wondered who might be his secret admirer. He looked around discreetly, but people knew anyway. They gossiped more and Cory was turning tomato red. Still, the adoration and notes he got pumped his ego.  
There were two days left before the exam, but Cory spent a lot of time studying in his room. With Shawn. Though it might have been close.  
"Hey Cory." Mark stopped him at the door of the classroom.  
"Yes?"  
"Can I borrow your study notes? I will rewrite them quickly and take them back today."  
Mark was blond with blue eyes, usually dressed in dark jeans, a shirt and a denim jacket. He was not always present in class. Cory liked helping others.  
"There is such a thing as a photocopying machine". Shawn said standing next to Cory. Mark ignored him, staring at Cory with a smile. It made Shawn want to wipe the smile off his face. Not that he was surprised. Cory Matthews deserved the best, no wonder someone had courted him and enjoyed seeing him. Shawn was delighted to live in the same room with him. It was a pity that their room was now drowned in flowers and leaves that Cory was eager to collect. Shawn would like to put his arm around Cory's waist, pull him closer, and kiss the lips that were just saying ...  
"Of course." He handed him the notes.  
"Thanks! You're the best." Mark left.  
Of course he's the best, Shawn thought.  
"Can we finally go?"  
"Sure."

On the same day, Cory was given chocolates. He tried to get Hunter to take one, but to no avail. Shawn felt the chocolate would burn him with real fire. He had no claim to Cory, but he didn't want to eat the fucking chocolates from the secret admirer. Fucking red roses were enough. He covered himself with a book as soon as they started learning. He was sitting up in bed, but an uneasy thought struck him.  
What if Mark is Cory's secret admirer? He hadn't had a girlfriend for a long time, and there were at least weird rumors about him, but Cory was straight. He reacted almost hysterically when Eric harassed him that his admirer was a guy. However, the vision of Mark and Cory kissing on the couch flooded his mind. Shawn almost spat, muttered something in disgust. Cory couldn't hear, but looked at him. He was sitting on his bed surrounded by books.  
"You okay? "  
"Of course."  
Cory opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Shawn gladly got up to open it. For a moment he will focus on something else...  
Mark was standing outside the door.  
"I brought it to return ..." He raised his hand where Cory's notes were. Shit, he shouldn't be touching Matthews's stuff, Shawna thought.  
"Cool." Shawn snatched the notes from his hand and shut the door in his face. He tossed Cory his property and sat back down on his bed.  
"What was that supposed to be? "  
"What?"  
"Your behaviour."  
"I have no idea what you mean." Shawn said indignantly.  
"For a moment, I had the feeling you were going to bite him." Cory said, still unhappy.  
"Let him be careful, I have rabies."  
"These are just notes, Shawn."  
"Of course," he muttered, "and these are just flowers."  
"Excuse me? Do you have a problem with my flowers? Admit it." Cory got to his feet and stood in front of Shawn's bed.  
"I have no problem with something so trivial. "  
"You've been looking like you have a grudge against me for a while. "  
"I do not have." Shawn finally looked at his friend, or rather the object of his love.  
"If you are disgusted that someone sends me flowers just tell me."  
"And chocolates."  
"Say it. You disgust the idea that it could be a guy."  
"You do not?" Shawn blurted out before he could think.  
It hurts. Cory opened his mouth, then closed it. Shawn realized he was overdoing it. He was not disgusted with the idea that Cory's admirer might be a guy. He was afraid of it.  
"You know what? Do not wait for me." He got up, grabbed his jacket and left.

Jack and Eric were kissing on the couch in the apartment. Jack's hands went to Eric's belt and unbuckled it, then he slipped his hand under his shirt, touching the bare skin. He felt so good, he needed more. Eric returned the kiss passionately. He ran his fingers through Jack's hair. Then the door opened. Shawn stepped inside without even paying attention to them. The couple moved away from each other. The younger Hunter slammed the door to close it.  
"Fuck!"  
"Not when you look." Eric said buttoning his pants.  
"What?!" Shawn finally looked at his brother and his boyfriend.  
"Shawn, what have you come for?" Jack stood up and straightened his hair.  
"I have to stay here for the night."  
"No ..." Jack and Eric's groans were unlike those from before.  
"I'm glad too" muttered Shawn "but I can't go back to the dorm. I had an argument with Cory."  
"About what " Eric became interested.  
"Does not matter. You could leave us alone." Shawn turned to him.  
"This is my apartment."  
"Eric, please ..." Jack asked. "Let Shawn stay on the couch or in the room."  
"Of course" Eric smirked, "and you'll sleep on the couch with him." He started towards the room.  
"I have my own room." Jack said after him, but Eric had already disappeared through the door of the room.  
"Sorry" Shawn ran his fingers through his hair "I just didn't know where to go. I don't want to do anything stupid ... "  
Jack appreciated that.  
"Of course you can stay here. Why did you argue with Cory?" Jack sat down on the couch, gesturing for his brother to sit next to him.  
"Because his secret admirer is a guy " Shawn said as he sat down.  
"Where do you get that confidence? But even if so, why would you…?"  
"I'm not sure it could be some woman. Both are outrageous. "  
"Why?"  
The door swung open once again.  
"Shawn!"  
"Cory welcome ..." Jack waved his hand.  
"Shawn, I need to talk to you. Now."  
"How did you know I'm here?" Shawn chose to evacuate away from angry Cory. He got up and walked towards the fridge The door slammed once more when Cory closed it. Shawn flinched and turned away.  
"I was hoping you'd be here. Can you leave us alone?" He looked at Jack.  
"Sure." After a while, Jack disappeared behind the door of Eric's room.  
"Shawn, I wanna know why are you so weird lately? So unsatisfied. Do you despise me, that my admirer can be a guy?"  
"I'm not! And I don't despise you, never."  
"So why…?" Cory stepped closer to him. They looked at each other. Eventually, Hunter sighed.  
"Because I'm jealous." Shawn broke the silence.  
"What?"  
"I'm jealous."  
"Oh Shawnie, eventually you'll find someone too." Cory said.  
What? Cory doesn't even know who his secret admirer is and already thinks they're together?  
"I'm not jealous of that." Shawn growled. He got more nervous. Cory looked at him and didn't understand, "I'm jealous of you."  
"I will still be your friend."  
Why is it so difficult…?  
"You do not understand. I want to be your admirer, I love you. And you enjoy these gifts from someone you don't even know."  
Understanding finally showed on Matthews' faces.  
"Shawn ... do you love me?"  
"Yes." He nodded, ready for whatever will come next. He closed his eyes. Eventually he confessed, he said it aloud to Cory. He heard footsteps, and after a while he felt a mouth on his. The kiss was short. He opened his eyes.  
"Cor?"  
"I love you too "  
"You really don't have to feel sorry for…" he began.  
"Shawn! I am in love with you, I even thought that the flowers and chocolates are from you... "  
"Are you sure?" The tension left his body. He looked for a sign from Cory that he wasn't mocking. He knew him, but the situation was different than before.  
"Yes of course. I wouldn't lie to you on such an important matter. I have been in love for many years." Cory smiled shyly.  
"You know that me too. I've been dreaming about something for years."  
"Yes?"  
Shawn hugged Cory and kissed him. Matthews kissed him back just as hard.  
Jack and Eric were sitting side by side on the bed.  
"I think it's quiet." Eric said.  
"You're right." They went to see. Shawn and Cory were kissing while sitting on the couch.

Shawn and Cory returned to the dorm together that evening. They were holding hands. For the first time, Cory didn't care what others said or thought. He was not interested in the whispers behind his back. Shawn's smile meant everything to him and kisses were the sweetest in the world.  
"So what, are we going to bed?" Shawn loved his new position as boyfriend Cory.

Everyone passed the exam. Shawn and Cory kissed a lot and everywhere. Shawn wasn't paying attention to the other students. He was staring only into Cory's eyes.  
Eric was very happy for his brother. So did Jack. The two couples would often sit together after class kissing and making suggestions for places for double dates.  
Eric entered the apartment.  
"Jack, I'm back "  
Silence. Had he gone somewhere? But he wasn't saying he was going somewhere, Eric thought. He headed for Jack's room, which was now their common room. He opened the door and stood surprised at the threshold.  
Red rose petals were scattered all over the bed. Jack was standing in the center of the room with one rose in his hand. Red, of course.  
"Jack ..." Eric smiled.  
"It's for you. We were interrupted previously." Hunter handed the rose as Eric approached him.  
"Yes, but ... this?"  
"Well, I figured, since you send flowers to your brother, you deserve a romantic reward." He kissed him quickly.  
"I don't ... How do you know?"  
"Come on. I know you heard what Shawn told me then. When he was drunk. I didn't want him to wake you up, but I noticed you eavesdropping. Then I thought about it for a long time and I understood your plot" Jack smiled "Besides, Morgan told me."  
"I thought that when I gave her the money to be quiet, she would be quiet," Eric irritated. Morgan caught him ordering flowers and told him where and to whom they should deliver the package. He just called from her parents' house, he had to explain everything to her "I thought I would go bankrupt before they talked."  
Eric placed the flower in a vase of water that Jack had prepared. He thinks about everything.  
"It's nice what you did." Jack hugged his boyfriend's waist.  
"There was no mistake, Jack. I saw the looks Cory was throwing at Shawn. Anyway, he has been doing it for years and recently he did not even hide it." Eric put his arm around Jack's neck, kissing him passionately.  
"Let's do something nicer." Jack made them lie on the bed after a while, taking off their clothes.  
"Did you buy me chocolates too?"  
"Eric!"


End file.
